


#KapaanNgFeelings

by callmeb6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb6104/pseuds/callmeb6104
Summary: Sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na lang ang nananatiling mga single sa grupo nilang magkakaibigan sa edad na 32. May promise sila noon na kapag pareho pa rin silang single sa edad na 30, susubukan nila na maging sila na lang. Ang kaso, siyam na taon silang hindi nagkita at lampas na sila sa deadline. Valid pa rin kaya yung agreement ngayong single pa rin sila pareho? O kapaan lang sila ng feelings hanggang dulo?





	#KapaanNgFeelings

\---

“Sir, ano pong gusto niyo sa applepie niyo? Single piece or double piece?”

Aba. Nabingi yata bigla si Byun Baekhyun sa narinig niya.

Single piece? Double piece?

Single? Double?

Single.

In a relationship. Taken.

"Sir?"

Single. 32. Single.

Nakakahiya.

Sa buong tropa, si Byun Baekhyun ang pinakaligawin noong college pa sila. Hindi siya sobrang matangkad, pero maaliwalas ang maamo niyang mukha at maganda ang rectangular smile. Mabait din siya at magaling makipag-socialize. Magaling pang kumanta. Mapababae man o lalaki, hindi natatapos ang araw na walang chocolate, bulaklak o love letter sa locker ni Baekhyun. Kapag minalas-malas pa, hindi makakapananghalian si Baekhyun dahil sa mga taong pinapakiusapan siya para lang makapagconfess sila nang maayos. Hula ng tropa, si Baekhyun ang unang ikakasal sa kanilang lahat pagkagraduate nila.

Pero tingnan mo nga naman ngayon. Siya pa itong nag-iisang walang ka-date ngayong gabi sa reunion party ng batch nila. Hindi talaga magandang magsalita nang tapos.

“Ah, sa tingin ko gusto ng kaibigan ko yung single piece. Ayos na ‘yon, appetizer lang naman.” Parang natauhan naman si Baekhyun sa boses ng katabi niya nang marinig niyang magsalita ito. Lumingon siya para tingnan si Kim Jongdae na nakatingin sa kanya nang maalam. Pinagmasdan niya si Jongdae. Ma-cheekbones naman ang isang ito. Likas na maingay at malakas ang boses, at palangiti rin gaya ni Baekhyun. Tinaasan ni Baekhyun ng kilay ang kaibigan niya. Buti na lang mabilis din kumilos itong si Jongdae para iligtas ang pwet niya sa kahihiyan. Umalis na ‘yung waitress sa harap nila matapos noon at saka pumunta sa counter. Nagpalumbaba si Baekhyun sa mesa.

Sino bang mag-aakala na mapapapayag si Baekhyun na pumunta sa reunion party na ‘to? Alam niya namang yabangan lang ng mga luho at shota o asawa ang karaniwang nangyayari sa mga ganitong uri ng event. Kinailangan pa nilang magsuot ng formal at makipagplastikan habang umiinom ng wine. Wala naman talaga siyang balak na pumunta at isa pa, mas marami siyang kailangan asikasuhin sa demanding niyang trabaho bilang co-director ng isang clothing line. Kung mahalaga nga lang sa kanya ang pera at luho, baka isa siya sa mga nagyayabang ngayon.

Pero kasi hindi.

Simple lang naman si Baekhyun, e. Kahit marangya ‘yung status niya ngayon, mas gaganahan siyang magyabang tungkol sa buhay niya kung masaya na siyang nakatira ngayon sa penthouse niya kasama ng asawa niya. O kaya pati anak.

Pero hello naman kay tadhana na hindi pa rin binibigay kay Baekhyun si The One. Trenta y dos na siya ngayon at wala pa rin siyang ganap sa love live niya. Mismong sa simpleng salita na single nga eh aligaga siya. Affected siya masyado. Hindi na kasi siya bumabata.

“Sino pa nga ulit yung mga hinihintay?” Napalingon naman si Baekhyun kay Jongdae nang magsalita siya. Nakalingon Jongdae sa mga kasama nila sa mesa, sinusubukan niyang i-cheer up ang atmosphere. Halata naman kasing nababagot na 'yung mga kasama nila dahil wala pa ‘yung iba. Bukod kina Baekhyun at Jongdae, sina Kyungsoo at Sehun pa lang ang kasama nila. At pareho na silang nakabusangot.

Saka naman naalala ni Baekhyun. Oo nga pala. Ito ‘yung dahilan kung bakit napapayag si Baekhyun na sumama sa reunion ng batch. Sa tagal ng panahon na hindi sila nagkita-kitang magkakaibigan, dito nila napagpasiyahan na magsamasama ulit. In short ginawa lang nilang dahilan ‘yung reunion. Wala naman silang pakialam sa mayayabang nilang ka-batch basta magkita-kita silang magtotropa. Mga kupal talaga.

‘Yung kaibigan nilang hindi katangkaran at madalas tahimik ang sumagot; si Kyungsoo. "Si Junmyeon papunta na raw. Hindi ko lang alam sa iba."

“Si Jongin daw malapit na.” Si Sehun naman ang nagsalita. Matangkad naman itong isang ‘to saka masyadong maputi. Pasaway din.

Tumango si Jongdae. Bumuntong-hininga. “Okay, sino pa?” Bakas na sa boses niyo yung disappointment. Alam na alam ni Baekhyun kapag nauubusan na ng gana ang kaibigan niya. Malinaw naman ‘yung nasa invitation na alas siyete ang umpisa ng party, pero kanina pa nagsisimula ang program pero wala pa rin ‘yung iba. “Pag talaga nagdatingan ‘yung mga ‘yon mamaya, may sapak sila sa akin. Anong oras na, o.”

“Sorry, late ako. Traffic sa highway, galing pa akong trabaho.”

Syempre nilunok agad ni Jongdae ang sinabi niya. Pagkatapos na pagkatapos niya sabihin iyon, saka naman dumating si Minseok. Nakatuxedo rin ito gaya nilang lahat. Ito ‘yung kaibigan nilang tahimik pero napakacaring. Alam ng lahat na may gusto pa rin si Jongdae sa kanya sa kabila ng mga taong lumipas, pero mukhang may balat ata sa pwetan si Jongdae. Malas. Kasal na si Minseok. Sa babae.

Natulala muna saglit si Jongdae bago siya makasagot. “A-ah, sige, maupo ka na. ayos lang ‘yon, Min, kasisimula pa lang naman nung party.” Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo.

Napailing si Baekhyun. Minsan gusto nang kaltukan ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan niya. Tatanga-tanga. Kung sana hindi lang siya naduwag umamin nung graduation nilang lahat, hindi sana siya mauunahan nung babae.

Pero ano bang karapatan ni Baekhyun manaway? Kahit naman siya, ilang beses ding piniling huwag umamin sa mga taong nagustuhan niya noon. Sobrang focused kasi siya sa academics at sa tatahakin niyang career, wala siyang oras. Kaya nga hanggang ngayon, single siya. Pareho sila ng bestfriend niyang si Chanyeol, na isa rin na mataas ang pangarap. Kaya siguro nagkasundo sila.

Si Chanyeol ang taong close ni Baekhyun sa pinakaclose. Matagal-tagal na rin mula nang huli silang nagkita dahil pumunta ito ng US para sa mga pangarap niya several years back.

Park Chanyeol.

Pupunta kaya siya sa reunion ngayon? Imposible.

“Sorry, guys! Malapit lang naman ako, pero napakabagal kasi nitong mokong na 'to, eh. Sinundo ko pa at pinilit pumunta.”

Nalipat ang tingin ng lahat sa kadarating lang na si Kim Jongin. Nakasuot ito ng navy blue na tux at magulo na ang buhok, siguro dala ng pagmamadali. Bakas sa mukha niya yung pagkahiya pero alam naman ng lahat na mayamaya lang ay kakapal na ang mukha nito.

Napangiti naman ang marami sa kanila kasi, finally, nandiyan na yung mokong ng grupo. Magiging masaya yung gabi, panigurado.

Pero si Baekhyun, natahimik lang sa kinauupuan niya. Speaking of. Sa likuran kasi ni Jongin, nakatayo si Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol. Si Tangkad. Yung bestfriend ni Baekhyun. Yung taong kasundo niya sa lahat ng bagay. Yung second best-est person in the world.

Biglang nagflash sa isip ni Baekhyun ang isang memory.

Pareho sila noon ni Chanyeol na broken-hearted at nakainom.

“Gan’to na lang, Tangkad,” malapad pa ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang magsalita siya nang gabing iyon. Pareho silang nakasandal paharap sa railing ng tulay kung saan kita ang view ng Seoul sa gabi. Hawak nila ang tig-isang bote ng soju, iniwan na nila sa kainan ’yung pito pa na naubos na nila ang laman. Tumingin nang tahimik si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Kapag thirty na tayo at pareho pa ring single, tayo na lang kaya?”

Naaalala pa ni Baekhyun kung paano siya tingnan noon ni Chanyeol na parang hindi makapaniwala. “Lasing ka na ba, Bubs?”

“Gago hindi, seryoso kasi. Tutal mukha namang pareho tayong malas sa lovelife, bakit hindi natin subukan? Hmm? Hindi naman ngayon eh, kapag thirty na tayo. Seven years pa ‘yun. Siguro naman sa loob ng seven years, ano, hindi na tayo tanga? Hindi na tayo lolokohin o ipapagpalit?”

“Siguro naman, hindi na. Pero bakit ako?”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Bakit hindi ikaw, eh ikaw ang second best-est person in the world?!”

Tinungga ni Chanyeol ang bote para ubusin na ang laman. Natatawa na rin siya. “Bakit second lang?”

“Eh syempre ‘yung first, siya ‘yung mapapangasawa ko.”

“Sira ka talaga.”

“Ano ka ba. Kaya nga naging kaibigan mo ako, eh.”

“Sige, payag ako.”

“Hmm? Saan?”

“Sa sinabi mo! Kakasabi mo lang, eh. Lasing ka ba o ulyanin?”

“Malay ko ba kung payag ka na ikaw lang ‘yung second. Pero sige. Walang atrasan ‘yan, ha?”

“Oo nga, Bubs. Pero sa ngayon, good luck muna sa paghahanap sa tamang tao. Seven years pa naman bago ‘yung deadline natin, pero.. alam mo na, baka mahirapan ka maghanap. Hahaha!”

“Tingnan mo 'tong gagong 'to. Mauuna ko sa'yo! Mahaba pa ‘yung seven years, pero kung ako sa'yo simulan mo na kasi ikaw ang mahihirapan!"

Totoo ngang mahaba ‘yung seven years. Pero hindi naman pagmamahal ‘yung natagpuan nilang dalawa. Sandali lang na panahon matapos nang gumraduate, si Baekhyun, na-offeran ng isang job opportunity sa isang sikat na clothing line kung saan co-director siya ngayon. Si Chanyeol, pinursue yung pangarap niyang gumawa ng music sa US. Ayos naman ang lahat dahil pareho silang masaya sa mga ginagawa nila at masaya para sa isa’t-isa.

Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Baekhyun kasi hindi siya makagalaw bigla. Saka lang nagsink in sa kanya kung sino rin ‘yung taong kaharap niya ngayon.

'Yun din ‘yung taong susubukan niyang mahalin kapag pareho pa rin silang single pagtungtong ng 30.

Kung hindi kaya umalis si Chanyeol, ano kaya yung mga posibleng nangyari?

Parang natauhan bigla si Baekhyun sa mga naisip niya. Bakit iyon pa yung natanong niya sa sarili niya matapos niyang makita si Chanyeol after 9 years?

*

Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol yung ginagawa niya sa event na 'yon.

Napilit lang naman siya. Umuwi siya ng Seoul panandalian para sa isang kliyente. Isang Korean Entertainment company na nangangailangan ng musika niya. Hindi niya naman inakala na dahil sa success nito at sa magandang feedback, magdedesisyon ang boss niya na idestino siya pabalik sa Korea. Pakiramdam niya talaga itinapon siya pabalik dito.

Pero wala naman siyang magagawa. Isa pa, wala namang masama kung babalik siya sa kung saan talaga siya galing. Wala rin namang talo dahil nagagawa niya pa rin ang trabahong gusto niya, at binigyan siya ng kumpanya ng team na sumama sa kanya sa Korea.

Wala naman siyang balak umattend ng reunion ng batch niya nung college. Nahila lang siya ni Jongin.

Alam kasi ni Jongin yung magic words. Si Baekhyun.

Siyam na taon na rin mula nang huli niyang nakita si Baekhyun. 'Yung bestfriend niyang maliit na bugnutin. Si Bubs.

Sa totoo lang hindi niya alam kung ano ang tamang reaksyon nang magkaharap silang dalawa. Nag-observe si Chanyeol sa paligid at napansing busy ang lahat sa pag-catch up sa isa't-isa at silang dalawa lang ni Baekhyun ang naiwang walang kausap. Silang dalawa lang ‘yung naiwan, at somehow naisip ni Chanyeol na mali kung hindi niya papansinin si Baekhyun, kahit pa halata dito na naiilang ito sa presence ni Chanyeol (kung tama siya ng inassume na dahilan kung bakit mukhang hindi komportable si Baekhyun). 

Naiwan silang magkatabi sa table. Kaya sa kabila ng eleganteng music na tumutugtog, napakatahimik ng table nila. Hindi rin kasi alam ni Chanyeol paano mag-aapproach.

Sobrang awkward.

Pasimpleng tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, pero malayo ang tingin nito. Nakatanaw sa kinatatayuan nina Jongdae at Minseok sa di kalayuan. Mukhang seryoso yung pinag-uusapan nung dalawa.

Naisip ni Chanyeol, buti pa sila. Buti pa sila nag-uusap. 

Ayaw kasing mag-assume ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang maging feeling close out of the blue. Ayaw niyang bigla na lang maging clingy. Paano pala kung hindi na katulad si Baekhyun ng dati? O hindi na comfortable sa kanya si Baekhyun kasi matagal din silang nagkahiwalay?

Pero sa kabilang banda, ayaw rin naman ni Chanyeol na maging suplado na parang wala naman silang pinagsamahang malalim ni Baekhyun.

Wala naman silang naging problema bago sila magkahiwalay ng landas. Maayos naman ang lahat noon at pareho silang naging supportive sa mga tinahak nilang career. Sadya lang talagang nawalan sila ng contact sa sobrang pagkabusy. Sa sobrang pagkafast-paced ng mundo at ng dinedemand nitong time.

Pero kahit na ganon, nakakailang pa rin ang lahat. Mas hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong dapat ikilos ngayong nagkita na sila ulit.

"Sayang si Jongdae at Minseok, 'no?"

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa biglaang pagsasalita ni Baekhyun. Siya ba 'yung kausap ni Baekhyun? Napakamot siya ng ulo. "Ha. Bakit?"

Napapikit si Chanyeol sa inis dahil sa naging sagot niya. Nice try, Chanyeol.

Nakatanaw pa rin si Baekhyun doon sa dalawa nang sumagot siya. "Hindi mo alam? Gusto ni Jongdae si Minseok. Alam ng lahat pero masyadong inosente at mabait si Minseok para marealize ‘yun. Aamin dapat si Jongdae nung graduation, kaso naduwag. Ayan. Tingnan mo siya ngayon. Naunahan. Wasak."

"Bakit kasi hindi niya sinabi agad?"

"Hindi rin kaya madali. Akala mo ba ganun-ganon lang 'yon?"

"Ha?"

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Seryoso ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun at nagulat siya nang lingunin siya nito. "Hindi rin madaling magsabi ng nararamdaman. Lalo nakapag naiisip mo yung sitwasyon. Yung mga risk. Hindi madali, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol.

Ah. Hindi pa siya si Tangkad. Siya pa si Chanyeol.

Dahan-dahan lang na tumango si Chanyeol. Nirelax niya ang katawan niya sa upuan. Narealize niya na stressed ang buong katawan niya kanina. Masyado siyang kinakabahan.

Kung bakit? Hindi rin siya sure.

Nagdesisyon na lang siya na tingnan din mula sa kinauupuan 'yung tinitingan ni Baekhyun. Nag-uusap pa rin sina Minseok at Jongdae. Hawak pa nila yung wine glasses at mukhang medyo may tama na. Ilang minuto lang, nagmukhang intense 'yung usapan nila. Parang nagtatalo.

Nag-alala si Baekhyun at tumayo. Umiiyak na si Jongdae. Pero bago pa siya makalapit sa dalawa, may humawak sa kamay niya.

Nilingon niya si Chanyeol. "Hayaan mo na sila. Hindi ko alam lahat, pero hayaan mo silang mag-usap at magsettle ng lahat. Makakatulong sa kanila ‘yun. Para rin matapos na.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun. Para daw matapos na..

Nakita nilang dalawa na lumapit sina Kyungsoo doon sa dalawa. Mas hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak kay Baekhyun. “Hayaan na natin sila na sila ang tumulong kina Jongdae. Magstay ka muna dito, please."

"Ha?"

"Gusto pa kasi kitang makausap, Baekhyun."

*

"Sige lang, i-judge mo lang ako." Nakakailang pack na ng tissue si Jongdae pero hindi pa rin siya tapos umiyak. Tinapon niya yung huling pull ng tissue bago bumukas ng panibago. "Sige lang, tanggap ko na naman. Tanga ako, tanga ako. Seven years na. Seven years na akong duwag."

Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. Naaawa siya sa kaibigan niya. Hindi pa nagkukwento si Jongdae tungkol sa nangyari pero parang gets niya na. Lumapit siya kay Jongdae para yakapin ito. "Sinong nagsabing jina-judge kita? Walang nangja-judge sayo! Wala." Hinaplos-haplos niya ang likod nito bilang comfort.

Nandito sila sa apartment ni Jongdae. Masakit pa ang ulo nito sa hangover at dinaanan siya ni Baekhyun para dalhan ng hangover soup. Kaya lang heto ang nadatnan niya. Kalat. Tissue. At wasak na puso. Mas pinili niya na lang na huwag magtanong.

"Nasaan ka ba kasi kagabi? Naghahanap ako ng iiyakan, Baekhyun, pero wala kang damuho ka!"

"Sorry na, hindi rin kasi kita napansin kung saan ka nagsususuot kagabi. Nalingat lang kami nawala ka bigla. Buti nga nakita ka nila Kyungsoo na nasa may garden. Nag-insist na siya na raw bahala sa’yo. Ang dami mo rin kasing nainom."

“Magpapasalamat na lang ako kay Kyungsoo kapag medyo okay na ako.”

Bumaluktot si Jongdae sa kama niya. Lalo lang nalungkot para sa kanya si Baekhyun. Mabait si Jongdae, eh. Masipag. Matalino. Wala nang talo, eh. Bakit kasi hindi siya nagustuhan ni Minseok? Kung hindi naman, bakit walang ibang gwapong singkit na ka-fall-fall ang nagkagusto sa kanya?

Huminga nang malalim si Jongdae, halatang nagpipigil ng hikbi. "Pasensya ka na, Baekhyun ha? Nakakahiya ako. Ang tanda-tanda na natin, para pa rin akong teenager kung magmukmok dito."

"Gago 'to. Walang pinipiling edad yung heartbreak ha. Ayos lang masaktan kaya iiyak mo lang."

"Ang tanda ko na nga, heartbroken pa, tapos sinabihan pa ako ng kaibigan ko na gago daw ako. Ang saklap ng buhay ko."

"Uy! Ikaw kasi. Wag ka masyadong magmukmok. Sasamahan kita mag-move on kay Minseok. Dito lang ako, okay?"

"Hindi magiging madali. Seven years yun, Baekhyun. Baka nakakalimutan mo.

"Wag ka kasing magdwell sa kung gaano katagal. Mas lalo kang mahihirapang magmove on, eh. Kasal na yung tao, oh."

Dumapa si Jongdae sa kama niya. Nakapikit. Parang inaantok ulit. "Hindi na siya kasal, Baekhyun."

Napasinghap si Baekhyun sa gulat. "Ano?"

"Hiwalay na sila nung babae. Hindi daw talaga sila compatible. Saka, narealize ni Minseok na bisexual din siya. Open siya sa parehong gender."

"Eh yun naman pal---"

"Natuwa ako pagkasabi niya no’n. Umamin ako, pero sabi niya kahit daw bisexual siya hindi niya daw ako nakikita as potential partner."

Natigilan si Baekhyun. "Uhm. Sorry."

Tumawa nang mapait si Jongdae. "Biruin mo yun, Baekhyun. Divorced na siya. Bisexual na rin siya. Single pa siya, pero wala pa rin akong chance kasi hindi niya ako nakikita as potential partner. Hindi! Ang laking sampal nun. Taragis, Baekhyun. Ang sakit."

"Alam ko. Sorry, Jongdae."

Inirapan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. "Bakit ka naman nagsosorry? Kasalanan mo ba? Ikaw ba yung nangreject? Hindi. Saka ayos lang ako. Pwede namang maging single habangbuhay. Mag-aalaga na lang ako ng kapwa ko halaman."

Huminga nang malalim si Jongdae bago bumangon at umupo. Maga pa rin ang mga mata nito at pula ang ilong. Wasted. Pansin ni Baekhyun ang lahat at alam niyang mahirap pagdaanan yung pinagdadaanan ni Jongdae. Ito yung mga times na mas natatakot siyang magmahal.

"Alam mo Baekhyun? Feeling ko hindi na ako makakahanap ng iba tulad ni Minseok. Wala na akong gana makipagdate, eh. Gusto ko kasi, magsettle down na. Ang tanda ko na. Ayoko nang humarot lang. Gusto ko dun na sa trusted na pangmatagalan. Yung mala-motolite."

Unconsciously, tumango si Baekhyun. Agree siya doon kay Jongdae. Hindi naman biro yung pagiging 32. Oo, pwedeng bata pa yun para sa iba, pero iba rin kasi kapag nandun ka na sa ganung edad. Konti na lang 40 na. Konti na lang, pwede na ring mamatay. OA na kung OA. Pero natatakot si Baekhyun mabuhay mag-isa. Yung hindi niya man lang naranasang iparanas sa magiging anak niya yung masayang pamilya na binigay sa kanya ng mga magulang niya. Saka isa pa, naniniwala siyang maraming siyang pagmamahal sa puso niya na gusto niyang i-share sa iba.

Napapagod na rin si Baekhyun. Gusto niya na ring magsettle down. Gusto niya ng pamilyang uuwian. Nakakatatlong anak na yung kuya niya sa asawa niya, pero si Baekhyun, ano? Mag-isa lang siya sa penthouse na pagkalaki-laki.

Minsan tuloy gusto niyang pagsisihan na hindi siya ganun katapang noon na umamin sa mga nagugustuhan niya o mag-effort para sa isang relasyon na meron siya dati. Lahat ng relationship niya, failed. Kaya nung nakapasok siya sa Privé, sa clothing line na pinapasukan niya, hindi na siya nagbother sa lovelife ulit.

Na sobrang pinagsisisihan niya ngayon.

Noon, maximum na sa kanya yung edad na 30 at single pa rin.

Eh ngayon? 32 na siya.

"Ikaw ba, Baekhyun?"

Nagising si Baekhyun sa mga naiisip niya nang magsalita ang kausap niya. "Ano?"

"Gusto mo pa rin bang magsettle down?"

"Oo naman, Jongdae." Tumango si Baekhyun. "Oo naman."

*

“Ano bang inaabangan mo sa cellphone mo at kanina mo pa hawak 'yan?” Si Jongin ang nagsalita. Kanina pa sila sa studio dahil inaabangan nila yung details ng isang kanta na kailangang i-finalize, at imbis na maging productive, kanina pa napapansin ni Jongin na parang nasa malayo ang isip ni Chanyeol. Hindi rin nito tinantanan ang phone niya.

“Pre! Gising!” Tinapik na ni Jongin ang kausap niya. Malalim pa rin kasi ang iniisip.

“Ha?” Nagpalinga-linga si Chanyeol. “Nandiyan na si Yixing? Ano daw sabi, okay na yung kanta?”

“Ang sabi ko, gising. Wake up, dude. Nasa trabaho tayo.”

Isang bagay tungkol kay Jongin tungkol sa trabaho. Lokoloko talaga ito kahit dati pa, pero pagdating sa trabaho, seryoso siya. Hands on din siya bilang isa sa choreographers ng Entertainment company na kliyente ng pinagtatrabahuan ni Chanyeol. Yun ang dahilan kung bakit magkasama sila ngayon.

“Ah. Sorry.” Napakamot si Chanyeol ng ulo. “Hindi pa kasi nagrereply---”

Hindi man lang siya pinatapos ni Jongin magsalita. Jinudge siya agad. Nakangisi ito at kahit na nasa trabaho sila ngayon, alam ni Chanyeol na kalokohan ang lalabas sa bibig nito, “Aha!” Nakaturo pa siya kay Chanyeol. “May pinopormahan ka, ‘no? Pero hindi ka nirereplyan?”

“Gago! Wala.”

“Wala? Eh sino yung inaabangan mong magreply na halos matunaw na ‘yang cellphone mo sa kakatitig mo?”

“Si Baekhyun. Pero hindi ko siya---”

“Pinopormahan mo si Baekhyun?”

Nasapo ni Chanyeol ang noo. Kahit kalian talaga ‘to si Jongin. “Sinabi nang hindi ko nga siya---”

“Pinopormahan mo? Uy, so narealize mo nang crush mo siya? Hindi ka na in denial?”

“Ha? Pinagsasabi mo diyan? Niyaya ko lang siya for a coffee tapos hindi pa siya nagrereply kaya nagtaka ako---”

“Ah. So, hindi ka nga sinasagot ng pinopormahan mo.”

“Pwede ba patapusin mo akong magsalita?”

Tinitigan ni Jongin ang kaibigan. Sa circle of friends nila noong college, si Jongin talaga yung pinakamalapit kay Chanyeol bukod kay Baekhyun. Syempre lamang nang malaki si Baekhyun pagdating sa closeness pero may maganda rin namang pinagsamahan sina Chanyeol at Jongin sa Music Club noon kaya ganito nila tratuhin ang isa’t-isa. Isa lang naman si Jongin doon sa mga nagpupumilit na magship kina Chanyeol at Baekhyun mula pa noong college. Isa sa mga malalakas mang-asar at magbigay ng malisya sa lahat.

“Alam mo, pre?” Sumandal si Jongin sa may mesa at ipinagkrus ang mga braso niya sa dibdb, para lang magmukha siyang cool. “Napansin ko iba yung galaw niyong dalawa ni Baekhyun nung reunion, ah? Mukha kayong ilang sa isa't-isa. Pareho pang stiff. Anong nangyari? Nag-away ba kayo bago ka umalis?"

“Hindi, ah.”

“Oh. Eh ba't ganun?”

“Hindi ko rin alam. Awkward lang? Syempre matagal din kaming hindi nagkita.”

“Sus. Base sa nakita ko, para pa kayong mag-ex, eh. Naging kayo ba?”

Bumusangot si Chanyeol sa mga pinagsasabi ng kausap niya. "Sinasabi mo diyan? Magkaibigan kami ni Baekhyun since college. Syempre miss namin 'yung isa’t-isa. Nangangapa lang kami. Mahaba lang kasi ‘yung lumipas na panahon. 9 years din ‘yun, hindi ‘yun joke."

"Okay, may point ka dun.”

Nanahimik si Chanyeol. Napaisip din siya sa mga sinasabi niya. Instead kasi na explanation kay Jongin, mas nagmukhang excuse ‘yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina lang. Mas nagmukha siyang nagsalita para i-convince ‘yung sarili niya imbis na magpaliwanag.

"Pero dude, wala namang masama kung aaminin mong gumagawa ka ng move kay Baekhyun. Kayo na lang yung single sa circle of friends, ah? No pressure, pero ang point kasi, wala namang pipigil sa inyo. Matatanda na tayo, alam na natin ginagawa natin.”

“Alam mo, Jongin? Hindi ko alam kung saan papunta ’yang mga sinasabi mo.”

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin na para bang tinubuan siya halaman sa bungo. “Hindi ka pa rin ba naniniwala sa conclusion ko na crush mo siya?”

“Assumption ‘yun, hindi conclusion. Nag-aassume ka lang.”

“Alam mo sa ginagawa mong ‘yan tatanda kang single.”

Binato ni Chanyeol si Jongin ng kung anong napulot niya sa table. ‘Yung stapler. “Hindi ko nga pinopormahan ‘yung bestfriend ko. Hindi ako gumagawa ng move. Saka ayos lang sa'king maging single. Busy ako.”

“Talaga lang ha.”

“Seryoso, Jong.” Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon ang kulit pa rin ni Jongin. “Namiss ko lang siya. Aware ka naman kung gaano kami ka-close ni Baekhyun noon, di ba?”

“To the point na akala ng mga tao magshota kayo? Oo, Chanyeol. Gets ng lahat kung gaano kayo ka-close.”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol. Tapos nagpatuloy siya sa pagsasalita. May point naman si Jongin, pero hindi naman kasi talaga 'yun gano'n. At walang halong biro. Medyo nab-bother talaga siya. Kasi gusto talaga ni Chanyeol na maging part ulit si Baekhyun ng buhay niya. "Seryoso nga kasi. Parang ang weird naman kung hindi kami magpapansinan. Ang ibig kong sabihin, close kami dati saka wala naman kaming pinag-awayan. Mags-stay na ako dito sa Korea for good, so ano ba naman 'yung we keep in touch? Pero at the same time nakikiramdam din kasi ako. Pa’no kung nag-iba na siya? O hindi na siya komportable sakin? Marami kasing pwedeng magbago.”

“Hindi ba kapag magkaibigan naman hindi dapat ganun kailang sa isa’t-isa kahit gaano pa katagal na hindi nagkita?”

“I know, pero iba si Baekhyun.”

Tumango-tango si Jongin. “Tapos?”

“Anong tapos? 'Yun na ‘yon. Basta iba siya. Saka ayokong hindi siya maging comfortable. Gusto kong maging kaibigan niya ulit kapag sure na akong walang nagbago. Hindi pa ba sapat 'yun na rason?”

“Ewan ko. Siguro tama ka. Siguro rin hindi. Ikaw bahala, kasi mukha namang alam mo 'yung sitwasyon, eh. Pero malay mo naman, di ba? Nakikiramdam din si Baekhyun sa’yo? Paano kung oo? Edi mukha kayong engot nun?”

"Alam mo ginugulo mo lang isip ko, Jongin. Gusto ko lang mabawi ulit yung kaibigan ko, okay ba? ‘Yun na 'yon."

Bago pa man siya makasagot, biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. May natanggap siyang message. Nagreply na pala si Baekhyun sa text niya kanina.

: Hi Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol to. Naisip ko baka gusto mong magkape somewhere kasama ako?

: Hi, Chanyeol! Sure. Saan ba? Saka kelan? I’ll see you : )

Nandiyan na naman yung kaba sa dibdib ni Chanyeol bigla.

*

“Hindi ‘to date, hindi ‘to date.”

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. Inhale. Exhale. Inulit niya ng dalawang beses.

Alam na alam niya naman 'yung rason kung bakit siya kinakabahan. Pagkatapos kasi ng drama ni Jongdae, na-point out nito yung napansin niya na buong gabi magkasama sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun nung batch reunion. Kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi magkwento dahil talagang mapilit ang kaibigan niya.

"Gusto pa kitang makausap, Baekhyun."

Naalala pa ni Baekhyun kung paano siya hindi agad nakasagot pagkatapos sabihin ni Chanyeol ‘yun. Sinabi niya kay Jongdae na ang dami niya talagang ng gustong itanong to be honest. Gustong sabihin. Pero hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung saan at paano magsisimula. Nahihiya kasi siya. Naiilang.

Hindi naman sila nag-away o nagkatampuhan ni Chanyeol, pero nahihirapan siyang i-approach yung kaibigan niya ngayon. Alam niya naman na dahil ‘to dun sa mga naisip niya the moment nang makita niya si Chanyeol ulit after 9 years. Bilang kaibigan, sobrang miss niya na si Chanyeol, oo. Pero nahihiya siya kasi tumatak sa isip niya yung napag-usapan nila nung lasing sila doon sa bridge.

"Hindi mo siya maharap kasi naiisip mo lang 'yung pressure mo na magkaasawa kapag nakikita mo siya dahil doon sa promise niyo dati?”

May point si Jongdae. Nadali niya 'yung mismong point. Kasi nang marinig ni Baekhyun ‘yun mula sa kanya, parang naliwanagan siya. Mas naramdaman niya na ‘yun ‘yung totoo.

Bakit kasi nataon pa na gumugulo sa isip ni Baekhyun ‘yung pagiging single niya sa ganitong edad? Bakit saka lumitaw si Chanyeol kung kailan ‘yun ang pinoproblema niya?

Bakit naalala niya pa ‘yung drunken promise na ‘yun?

“Kapag thirty na tayo at pareho pa ring single, tayo na lang kaya?”

Pareho silang heartbroken nung gabing ‘yon. Lasing pa. So dapat understood na na walang meaning 'yung usapan na 'yun, di ba? Isa pa, ang tagal na mula nang mangyari 'yun, eh. Valid pa rin ba ‘yun? Or better yet, naging valid ba talaga ‘yung promise na ‘yun in the first place?

Mas lalo namang nahiya si Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Gusto niya na talaga na magkaasawa. Kasi nga pakiramdam niya hinahabol siya ng oras. Kasi hindi na siya bumabata. At ngayon na biglang bumalik si Chanyeol sa buhay niya, naiisip niya lahat ng what if sakaling maging sila ni Chanyeol kasi gusto niya nang patusin lahat ng possible chances para magmahal.

Naiisip kasi ni Baekhyun na baka pwede pa..?

Pero at the same time kasi, nakakahiya. Parang ginagamit niya lang si Chanyeol nun.

“Kanina ka pa?”

Hindi na ininda ni Baekhyun yung kabog ng dibdib niya. Hindi na niya nahalata ang pagstiff bigla ni Chanyeol nang magtagpo ang mga mata nila. Hindi siya aware na kinakabahan din si Chanyeol. Hindi lang naman si Baekhyun ang may maraming hesitations. Si Chanyeol din. Sa iba nga lang na rason.

Kasalanan din ‘to ni Jongdae saka ‘yung mga pinagsasasaksak nito sa utak niya.

‘Hindi ‘to date, hindi ‘to date’, pag-uulit ni Baekhyun sa isip niya. Naupo siya sa harap ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam pero pakiramdam niya sobrang exposed nila. Mataas ang sikat ng araw dahil tanghaling tapat. Isa pa, napili ni Chanyeol na maupo sa may tabi ng transparent wall ng café kung saan kita sila hanggang labas. Komportable naman sa pakiramdam yung malambot na upuan pero hindi magawang sumandal ni Baekhyun.

Café at the Eve. Sa lahat ng pwedeng mapili ni Chanyeol, makulit talaga ang tadhana at dito sila sa lugar kung saan nakipagbreak ang ex ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Si Chanyeol ang unang nagsalita.

“Uhm.. order na tayo?”

“O-okay.”

“Anong gusto mo? Ako na yung.. pupunta sa counter.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa taas para mag-isip pero nabablangko talaga ang utak niya. “A-actually, uhm.. wala akong.. maisip, as of the moment?” Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol na awkward ding nakatingin sa kanya.

“Uh.. first time ko rin kasi dito. Di ko alam kung anong masarap. Sabi mo magde-dessert ka lang since kumain ka na. Ako rin naman, so,” Dumungaw si Chanyeol a menu board sa may counter. ”Gusto mong i-try yung strawberry smoothie o kaya yung strawberry cheesecake?” 

“Pwedeng kahit ano na langWAGLANGYUN?"

Natigilan si Chanyeol. Patayo na sana siya para pumunta sa counter. Confident kasi siya kanina na hindi tatanggihan ni Baekhyun yung suggestion niya since paborito talaga ni Baekhyun yung strawberry. 

Confident siya. Pero kanina yun.

Napaupo siya bigla ulit at hinarap ang namumulang si Baekhyun. Pumikit ito nang mariin saglit bago huminga nang malalim at sinagot si Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa mata nito. Nagulat din siya sa naging tono ng sagot niya. Mabilis. Medyo triggered. Napansin ni Chanyeol na pinaglalaruan ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri niya. Bagay na ginagawa niya kapag kinakabahan siya o naguiguilty. Pag natatakot.

“Yun kasi yung.. binibili sakin nung ex ko dati.”

“Ah. I see. Sorry.”

“Okay lang. P-pero sige, ano. Ikaw bahala---”

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang i-extend ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at marahang ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Iniangat ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya sa lalaki sa harap niya. Nakangiti si Chanyeol nang matamis.

Walang nagbago. Napapagaan pa rin ni Chanyeol ‘yung loob niya kapag ginagawa niya ‘yun, katulad ng dati. Ngumiti ito saka ihinawak ‘yung kamay niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Natawa na lang siya. Napangisi. “Alam mo, Baekhyun. Hindi tayo dapat gan’to. Sobrang.. awkward natin.”

Natawa pabalik si Baekhyun. Tumango siya. “Oo.. nga. Para tayong tanga. Hahaha!” Unti-unting nagrelax ang muscles sa katawan niya sa narinig niya. Hindi niya alam na ‘yung gesture na ‘yun lang pala ‘yung kailangan niya para marelax siya. Okay na siya. Okay na.

“Pasensya ka na.”

“Ako pa rin naman ‘to, Baekhyun.”

“Hmm.” Tumango si Baekhyun habang nakangiti. “Ako rin. Ako pa rin ‘to.”

Bago pa sila makapag-usap nang mas maayos, may isang babaeng crew ng café ang lumapit sa kanila na naging dahilan para paghiwalayin nila 'yung nakabuhol nilang mga kamay. Napaubo si Chanyeol. Nangati bigla ang ilong ni Baekhyun.

“Good afternoon po, mga sir. We’re having a survey po para sa mga same sex couples na mga customers namin. Kung ‘di po nakakaistorbo, okay lang po ba sa inyo sumagot?”

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa.

“Kapag sumagot po kayo sa survey may libre kayong isang couple serving ng strawberry smoothie saka strawberry cheesecake.”

*

“So…?”

Kumunot ng noo si Chanyeol sa salubong sa kanya ni Jongin. Umagang-umaga at Lunes na Lunes, pero isang chismosong choreographer ang sumalubong sa kanya sa studio niya. Hindi niya inexpect na nandito na ito sa studio niya. Focused kasi siya gumawa ng kanta.

“Ano?”

“Wag ka nang papilit, dude. Spill. Anong nangyari?”

“Papilit ka diyan? Ba’t ba nandito ka? Bumalik ka na nga ng Japan.”

Galing si Jongin ng Japan nitong nakaraang dalawang araw kaya naman walang gumago kay Chanyeol buong weekend. Akala nga ni Chanyeol wala nang pepeste sa kanya tungkol sa pagkikita nila ni Baekyun nung Biyernes pero heto siya’t sinusungitan si Jongin ngayon para mawala na ito sa landas niya. Hindi pala kasi siya safe sa mga tanong nito. Ayaw niya talaga ng ginugulo ang utak niya.

“Ano ngang nangyari. Nakapagconfess ka na?”

“The meetup went well, Kim Jongin.”

“Naknamputa naman,” singhal ng choreographer. “Anong meetup ka diyan? Pinagsasabi mo? Akala ko naman---”

Binaba ni Chanyeol ang headphone niya sa keyboard ng piano kahit kasusuot niya lang no’n. Tinitigan niya sa mata ang kausap. “It’s a friendly meetup. Lahat kayo ganyan ang sinasabi.”

“Lahat kami? Oh, so hindi lang pala ako ang nagshiship sa inyo?”

“Gago ka talaga.”

Tinawanan siya ni Jongin. “Alam mo, Chanyeol. Kung hindi lang pala ako ang nagsasabi na may in denial crush ka kay Baekhyun at may something din siya sa’yo, then why don't you believe it? Kasi malay mo, relevant. Malay mo, tama kami."

"Not because everyone goes one way, I go that way."

Natawa ulit si Jongin sa narinig niya sa kausap. Naaaliw siyang panooring ma-confuse ‘yung kaibigan niya. "Whoa, saglit lang. Wag ka ngang maging philosopher bigla."

Minata ni Jongin si Chanyeol na masama na ang tingin sa kanya. Wala na sila sa early 20's tulad nung college pero somehow, nakikita ni Jongin 'yung bugnuting si Chanyeol 12 years ago. Ganito kasi ito kapag nag-iisip na. O kaya kapag alam niyang tama ‘yung naririnig niya, pero ayaw lang umamin.

Hindi naman mangungulit si Jongin nang ganito kung hindi niya talaga feel na meron, eh. Naniniwala siya na isa lang siyang mabuting kaibigan na nagpo-point out ng obvious.

Otherwise, bakit sobrang protective nila sa isa’t-isa noon? Bakit para silang magjowa na hindi? At higit sa lahat, anong dahilan kung bakit parehong ilang si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa isa't-isa ngayong nagkita ulit sila?

Simple lang. Posibleng nagho-hold on pa rin silang dalawa dun sa drunken agreement na yun dahil deep inside, alam nila pareho na pwede. Kasi kahit papano, may attachment. May connection. May slight, slight, slight feeling sila para sa isa’t-isa na na matagal na nadisregard.

Hindi na kailangan ni Jongin na maging manghuhula. Kasi kita niya na lahat. Dama niya.

"Hindi ibig sabihin na lahat kayo ganun ‘yung speculation, Jongin, maniniwala na ako. Hindi ako patay na isda para mag-go with the flow." Kunot na ang noo ni Chanyeol habang nakikipag-usap. Parang sasabog na siya kakaisip.

Pero si Jongin, nakangisi lang na pinapanood siya. Nag-iisip na si Chanyeol.

"Okay, sabihin nating wala. Na friends lang kayo na gustong mag-catch up. Pero pre, bakit kayo ilang sa isa't-isa na parang mag-ex? Na parang meron kayong unestablished relationship na naiwan? Alam mo nung una kasi, talagang inaasar lang kita sa kanya. Pero sa kakarampot na alam ko sa nangyayari ngayon, which is kaya karampot lang kasi madamot ka magkwento," sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol, "Confident ako na may iba talaga. Di kasi kayo dapat ganun, Chanyeol, eh. Hindi dapat."

Ilang minutong nanahimik si Chanyeol. Naisip ni Jongin na baka ayaw na nitong sumagot kaya naghanap na lang siya ng mauupuan saka sumandal at nagbrowse sa social media.

"Di ko alam sinasabi mo, Jongin. Alam ko lang, I want him back."

Binalik ni Jongin ang tingin kay Chanyeol nang magsalita siya. Nakakunot pa rin kasi ang noo nito at halatang nag-iisip.

I want him back daw. Napailing si Jongin sa narinig. Lakas naman maka-romantic film ng linya na 'yun.

*

Maulan na pero walang naging choice si Baekhyun kundi ang umalis.

Masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari; nagpakwento kasi si Jongdae at Kyungsoo tungkol sa pagkikita nila ni Chanyeol nung Biyernes. Hindi na nakahindi si Baekhyun dahil nag-aabang na pala ang mga ito sa lobby ng office ng Privé kaya binaba niya na lang ‘yung dalawa at, ayun, nagkwento.

Wala namang masyadong ikukwento dahil saglit lang naman sila nagkita ni Chanyeol that day. Nagdessert lang sila sa Café at The Eve. Hindi na binanggit ni Baekhyun ‘yung tungkol sa strawberry smoothie at strawberry cheesecake na libre mula dun sa survey dahil panigurado, aasarin lang siya ng mga 'yon. Binanggit niya na lang din na nag-usap lang sila sandali at nag-exchange ng number para ma-satisfy na ang mga kaibigan niyang nakikichismis.

Hanggang sa nadulas si Baekhyun at nasabi niya kina Jongdae na nabanggit ni Chanyeol na gusto ng ate niya yung bagong series ng female fashion na nilabas ng Privé.

Kaya nandito siya sa harap ng EX Label kung saan nagtatrabaho si Chanyeol ngayon.

"May appointment po, Sir?"

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun. Wala kasi siyang mapakitang employee ID para makapasok at kailangan niya ng consent mula sa tagaloob para i-grant siya ng Guest Pass. Pinaupo muna siya sa waiting lounge nung receptionist para matawagan niya si Chanyeol.

Nangasim ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang tawagan niya ito. Narealize niya kasing wala siyang pasabi na dadaan siya ngayon. Ang bigat pa man din ng dala niyang bag, kasama pa yung apat na paperbags ng Privé na bitbit niya saka yung payong kasi nga maulan.

"Hello? Baekhyun?"

Hassle ang buong araw na 'to kay Baekhyun, pero bigla lang siyang napangiti nang marinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol. Calming talaga, kahit sa tawag lang. Hindi nagbago. Pinigil niyang ngumiti kasi na-conscious siya sa CCTV.

"Chanyeol."

"Napatawag ka?"

"Uhm, Chanyeol, nasa trabaho ka ba?"

"Nasa kotse na ako pauwi, Baekhyun. Bakit pala?"

Napapikit si Baekhyun sa kahihiyan. So nakauwi na pala siya? Saka niya lang narinig yung malalakas na buhos ng ulan sa background ng tawag niya kay Chanyeol. Mukhang nasa biyahe na ito pauwi. Nakakahiya.

"Uhm.. ano. Wala. Sige, ingat ka."

"Hindi nga, ano nga? May kailangan ka?"

May mas imamalas pa yata si Baekhyun ngayong araw. Ibababa niya na sana yung tawag kasi nakakahiya talaga pero saka naman lumapit sa kanya ‘yung guard na nasa entrance kanina.

"Sir, makikisuyo lang po na ipasok na lang yung payong niyo sa reception, nababasa po kasi yung sahig. May lagayan do'n ng payong, sir."

Yumuko si Baekhyun sa baba para makita ‘yung payong niya na tumutulo gawa ng ulan kanina.

"A-ah, sige po manong saglit lang---"

"Baekhyun? Si Manong Jim ba 'yan?"

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun.

"Nandiyan ka sa trabaho ko? Sa lobby?"

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyari. Sumikip 'yung lalamunan niya laya hindi siya makapagsalita.

"Sandali, hindi pa naman ako nakakalayo, babalikan kita."

*

At syempre, talagang bumalik si Chanyeol.

Truth be told, nasa highway na siya. Clogged yung traffic dahil nga maulan. Pero nang umusad nang konti, nag-U turn si Chanyeol para makabalik sa building ng EX Label.

Wala nang gaanong nakaparada sa may harap nang bumalik siya kaya tanaw niya sa transparency ng walls ng lobby kung nasaan si Baekhyun. Nakaupo ito sa sofa sa tabi at nakayuko.

Napangiti si Chanyeol. Hindi niya kasi inexpect na dadaanan siya ni Baekhyun ngayong araw. Parang nawala lahat ng pagkabadtrip niya buong araw ng Lunes. Kung alam niya lang, edi sana pala binagalan niya yung pag-wrap up kanina bago umalis ng studio.

Hininto niya lang yung kotse sa harap at ibinilin sa isa pang guard para sabihing babalikan niya rin agad.

Hindi siya napansin ni Baekhyun agad.

"Baekhyun."

Tumayo agad si Baekhyun pagkakita niya sa kaharap. "Chanyeol."

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya. "Di ko alam na darating ka."

"Uhm. Ano---"

Saka napansin ni Chanyeol yung mga bitbit niya. Paperbag. Apat na paperbag. Nakita ni Baekhyun na nakatingin si Chanyeol sa mga ‘yon kaya dinampot niya ito lahat at iniabot sa kanya. "Heto."

"Ano.. ano 'to?"

"Para sa ate mo."

Hindi agad nagprocess agad lahat kay Chanyeol. Para sa ate niya? Kay Yoora?

Confused pa rin siya pero tinanggap niya na lang. Pinasadahan niya ng tingin yung mga paperbag saka napansin na galing itong Privé.

Bago pa siya makapagsalita, inunahan na siya ni Baekhyun.

"Kasi ano."

Tumitig si Chanyeol sa kanya, nag-aabang ng sagot.

"Sabi mo.. nabanggit mo kasi.. na ano, na gusto ng ate mo yung bagong launch na series ng female wear ng Privé." Tinuro ni Baekhyun yung hawak na ni Chanyeol na mga paperbag. "A-ayan. Bigay mo sa kanya."

Hindi agad nakasagot si Chanyeol.

Sa pagkakaalala niya, saglit niya lang nabanggit 'yun, saka isang beses lang din. Pero naalala 'yun ni Baekhyun.

Napakamot si Baekhyun ng batok. "Uhm, sorry. Nakwento ko kasi kina Jongdae at Kyungsoo yung nabanggit mo sakin na gusto ng ate mo 'yan, kaya pinilit nila ako na pumunta ngayon tapos ibigay sa'yo---"

"Kinukwento mo ako kina Jongdae?" Amused na tumingin si Chanyeol sa kausap niya. Hindi nakaligtas sa mata niya yung pamumula ng tenga ni Baekhyun at pag-iwas niya ng tingin.

"Ano kasi, pinilit nila ako kasi di ba nagkita tayo nung Biyernes---"

"So alam din nila na nagkita tayo nung Biyernes."

"Eh wala namang nangyayari na nakakaligtas kina Jongdae, lahat pinapakwento ng mga 'yon sakin kaya--"

"Bubs."

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita. 'Yung tawagan nila dati.. Dahan-dahan niyang tiningnan si Chanyeol. Nakangisi ito sa kanya. The usual na toothy smile.

"Inaasar lang kita, Bubs."

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Sumimangot siya kasi nakakainis. Parang nanlalambot siya nang marinig niya 'yung palayaw na ‘yun. Sumimangot lang siya, naggalit-galitan, hanggang sa tuluyang nanlambot ang expression ng mukha niya kasi hindi niya na kaya.

Tinawag siya ni Chanyeol na Bubs. Tinawag siyang Bubs ni Tangkad.

"Ang gago mo." ‘Yun lang ang tanging nasabi ni Baekhyun.

Natawa si Chanyeol. "Sabi ko hindi tayo dapat gan'to, di ba? Bakit ba tayo awkward, Baekhyun? Nakaramdam na naman tayo, di ba? Walang nagbago. Walang nagbago sa'tin. Bakit tayo awkward?"

"Hindi ko rin alam."

Naghintay si Chanyeol na magpatuloy ang kaibigan niya. Totoo na hindi nagbago si Baekhyun. Ang best-est person in the world kahit na para kay Baekhyun, siya lang yung second best-est.

"Alam ko lang na-miss kita, Tangkad."

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa narinig niyang sagot. Finally. Tinawag na rin siya ni Baekhyun sa paborito niyang nickname. Bago pa makapagsalita ulit si Chanyeol, niyakap na siya ni Baekhyun. 'Yung parang dati lang.

"Namiss talaga kita. Sobra.”

“Sorry kasi kinailangan ko umalis agad last time---”

“Hindi, okay na ‘yun.”

“No. Hindi ‘yun okay. Hindi dapat iniindyan si Bubs, di ba? Rule number 1?”

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang mahinang tawa ni Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. “Oo. Rule number 1.”

Natawa si Chanyeol pabalik.

“Balik na tayo sa dati, Tangkad."

"Wow, big words naman. Ano tayo, mag-ex?”

Akala ni Chanyeol magrereact si Baekhyun sa pang-aasar niya. Ganun kasi siya sa kanya dati. Pero mas hinigpitan lang nito 'yung yakap nila.

*

: Lapit na ako bubs. Medyo traffic lang.  
: Take your time. Kararating ko lang naman. ^^  
: See you  
: stop texting habang nagddrive huy  
: okay  
: I said stop, ang kulit.

Nakangiti nang malapad si Baekhyun. Bahala na kung mukha siyang tanga na nakangiti sa harap ng screen ng cellphone. Basta, nakakatuwa lang ang lahat. Para siyang bumalik sa early years ng buhay niya nang (officially) bumalik si Chanyeol. After that night, nagdecide silang kumain nang sabay ng dinner. Usual na usap. Kamustahan. Pero di tulad ng mga unang pagkikita nila, hindi na sila ilang. Mas kumportable na sila sa isa’t-isa at umaakto ng parang dati, nung college pa sila. May mga konting pagbabago, oo, kasi mas matured na sila kumpara dati at iba na ang inaasahan sa kanila na way ng pagkilos, pero bukod doon, 'yun pa rin naman. Si Bubs at Tangkad pa rin naman sila.

Weekend ngayon, at pareho silang nakahanap ng oras para magkita ulit.

Nothing new. Mula naman kasi ng gabing ‘yon madalas na sila magkita. Regular pa nga e. Lahat naman ng mga tao sa paligid nila, hindi na sila pinakialaman na para bang hindi naman sila nagkahiwalay nang matagal. Natuwa nga rin ang mga Park nang bumisita si Baekhyun sa kanila. Matagal na rin mula nang huli silang nagkita dahil nga nagstay din sila sa US nang umalis si Chanyeol. Sobrang saya ni Baekhyun. Akala niya kasi, maraming magbabago dahil maraming taon na ang lumipas. Akala niya wala nang babalik sa kanya, katulad ng pag-aakala ni Chanyeol na wala na siyang babalikan. Pero nagkamali siya.

This time napagkasunduan nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol na mag-movie marathon sa apartment ni Chanyeol buong araw. Pareho kasi silang workaholic kaya hindi sila nahihilig masyado lumabas. Kaya naman ngayon, mas pinili nilang magstay indoors. Three words lang: tulad ng dati.

Nakuha ang atensyon ni Baekhyun ng busina ng sasakyan. Nakita niyang nakahinto na yung kotse ni Chanyeol sa harap niya. Sinabihan niya kasi itong sunduin na lang siya sa bus stop para hindi masyadong malayo.

"Sakay na, Bubs."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun pabalik sa nakangiting si Chanyeol. Tumayo siya sa kinauupuan at binuhat ang bag niya.

"Ride me. Faster!" Kumindat si Chanyeol sa kanya bago tumawa.

Isang palo ang natanggap ni Chanyeol mula kay Baekhyun nang makasakay ito sa shotgun seat. "Gago, pinagsasabi mo diyan?"

"’To naman, sakyan mo na lang kasi."

“Alin, ‘yung joke mo?”

“Hindi, ako.”

“Inamo. Thirty two na tayo, oy. Act your age nga."

"Ano bang masama sa green na jokes?" Inabante ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan at nagmaneho. Nakatawa pa rin siya. "Nakakatawa kaya. At saka, ngayon lang naman ulit ako nagganito."

"Eh paano kung marinig ka ng mga tao? Tapos kung anong isipin?"

"Bago pa sila makapagreact, sinasabi ko sa’yo, masisilaw na sila sa kapogian ko."

"Nakasagad yata ‘yung aircon ng kotse mo." Napapailing na si Baekhyun. Hopeless case na ‘tong kasama niya.

"Oo na, mahangin na. Masaya lang naman ako kasi nandito ka na ulit kaya ako nangungulit."

Ngumiti si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Kanina, nakangisi siya na parang lokoloko. Pero yung ngiti niya ngayon, sure si Baekhyun na sincere yun. Kita sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Ngumiti siya pabalik.

Nagpasya si Baekhyun na pakialaman ang radyo ng sasakyan nang ma-bored siya. Binuksan niya ito at sumalubong sa kanilang dalawa ang isang familiar na music. ‘Yung kantang Moon of Seoul ni Kim Gun Mo. Classic.

"Bubs. Naaalala mo kinanta mo dati 'yan?"

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun habang nagsa-sightseeing sa bintana ng kotse. "Hmm. Nung first year. Sa school fair."

"Tagal na rin pala."

"Almost ten years."

Tumango ulit si Baekhyun. Nilingon niya si Chanyeol at nakitang nakafocus ito sa pagmamaneho.

Unconsciously, napangiti siya. Tumanda lang sila. Nagmature physically. Pero ramdam ni Baekhyun na yung katabi niya ngayon, ‘yung taong napapadalas niyang kasama nitong nakaraang mga linggo, si Chanyeol pa rin ‘yun. Siya pa rin ‘yung taong sobrang pinagkakatiwalaan ni Baekhyun na umabot sa point na handa siyang isugal ‘yung habangbuhay niya sa kanya kung sakaling hindi niya mahanap si The One.

Hanggang ngayon sumasagip pa rin sa isip ni Baekhyun ‘yung promise nila. Siya ‘yung nag-initiate ng deal. ‘Yung nag-brought up ng topic. Kung 30 na sila ni Chanyeol at pareho pa ring single, susubukan nila. Na sila na lang. Minsan naiisip niya kung pumayag ba talaga si Chanyeol o kung napilitan lang siya. O kung umoo lang siya kasi pareho silang lasing at iniisip niyang hindi seryoso ang lahat.

Hindi rin sigurado si Baekhyun kung anong ginagawa niya nung gabing 'yon, pero bakit habang mas nakakasama niya si Chanyeol, parang mas lumalaki ‘yung kagustuhan niya na panindigan lahat ng sinabi niya nung gabing ‘yon?

Medyo hindi naman seryoso si Baekhyun no'n. Sobrang cliché din kasi. Wala sila sa isang drama. Pero hindi naman sasabihin ni Baekhyun ‘yun kung wala siyang iniisip deep inside na posible ang lahat. Na baka nga kapag wala na siyang makitang ibang karapat-dapat sa iniingatan niyang pagmamahal, baka pwedeng ibigay niya na lang kay Chanyeol.

Ang second best-est person in the world.

Kasi totoo naman. Reasonable ang mga taong nagkagusto kay Chanyeol over the years. Hindi lang siya gwapo. Sobrang.. ideal din. Kahit may mga imperfections siya. Kahit may mga nakakainis sa kanya minsan.

Masyado yatang lunod si Baekhyun sa mga naiisip niya kaya hindi niya napansin na napalakas na pala yung mga sinabi niya. "Hindi ka nagbago. Ikaw pa rin si Tangkad na sobrang importante sakin."

"Sweet naman." Napangiti si Chanyeol. "Ikaw din naman, Bubs, hindi ka nagbago."

"Tingin mo?"

"Oo. Cute ka pa rin. Saka iyakin."

Nakita ni Baekhyun na hininto ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan. Red light pala kasi. Saka lang napansin ni Baekhyun na naging cheesy siya bigla. Kanina pa rin siya nakatitig sa kaibigan niya nang ilayo niya ang tingin niya dito. Medyo nagstiff na yung leeg niya. 

Sinamaan ng tingin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol nang marealize niya ang sinabi nito. "Alam mo, sinira mo 'yung moment."

"Uy kinilig kaya ako sa'yo. Ang sweet no'n."

"Inamo."

"Hindi, seryoso nga. Pati ‘yung nakaraan, ang sweet nun."

Sumimangot si Baekhyun dahil sa confusion kung alin ba 'yung tinutukoy ni Chanyeol.

"Alam ko lang na-miss kita, Tangkad."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Ginagaya ni Chanyeol yung mga sinabi niya nung gabing pumunta siya sa EX Label. Nakakairita sa pandinig yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol kasi nililiitan nito ang boses niya bilang panggagaya sa kanya. Ginagaya siya ni Chanyeol at ine-exaggerate niya lahat.

"Namiss talaga kita, sobra."

"Hoy. Tigilan mo nga 'yan! Ang OA mo, hindi ko sinabi ‘yun ng ganyan."

"Balik na tayo sa dati. Huhu."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Nag-endup si Baekhyun na hinahampas si Chanyeol habang si Chanyeol naman, umiiwas sa mga hampas na 'yon.

Finally. They're back. Sila na ulit ‘yung dati.

*

"Tissue?"

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at kinuha niya na lang ‘yung iniabot na bagong box ng tissue sa kanya.

"Ang iyakin naman."

"Ang sakit kaya!"

“Oo na. Kawawa na yung babae dahil sa unrequited love niya dun sa lalaki. Hindi ba ang cliché na ng ganyang plot, Bubs?”

“Hoy.” Suminga si Baekhyun sa tissue bago magpatuloy. Binato niya kay Chanyeol ‘yung gamit na tissue. “Classic ‘yan. Wag ka nga.”

Natawa lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng katabi niya. Kahit kailan naman kasi talaga iyakin si Baekhyun. Kahit na sobrang tough at seryoso niya pagdating sa pag-aaral at sa trabaho magmula noon, sa totoong buhay malambot talaga ang puso nito. Kayang magbigay ni Chanyeol ng libo-libong dahilan ng mga pag-iyak ni Baekhyun. Kaya rin ni Chanyeol na isa-isahin ‘yung mga paraan ng pag-iyak ni Baekhyun. Ang hindi niya lang kaya, ay bilangin kung ilang box na ng tissue ang naialok niya sa kaibigan niya dahil sa pagiging iyakin nito.

Hindi naman inexpect ni Chanyeol na old romance movies ang ibi-bingewatch nila ngayon. Hilig ni Chanyeol ang superhero at action movies. Pero itong si Baekhyun, nagdala pala ng DVDs ng My Bestfriend's Wedding, Love Rosie at Flipped.

Ang lakas ng drama.

Pero kasi sa friendship na 'to, under siya, e.

Nakaupo silang dalawa ni Baekhyun sa kama ni Chanyeol at pinapanood yung last part ng Flipped. Tungkol lang naman ‘yun sa unrequited love ng isang babae doon sa lalaki. Alam ni Chanyeol kung ilang beses nang napanood ni Baekhyun ‘yung movie na 'yon. Pero hindi na siya nagtanong nang isama ito ni Baekhyun sa mga papanoorin. Ganon din naman kasi ‘yung ibang mga movie na dala niya. Napanood niya na lahat. Napanood na nila lahat.

Kahit minsan magkaiba silang dalawa ng interes o opinyon, si Chanyeol ‘yung madalas na mag-adjust para siguraduhing nasa iisang side sila. Kota na kasi si Baekhyun sa laging pag-aalala kay Chanyeol noon dahil sa mga kalokohan nito. Sa pagvavarsity kahit na sobrang patong-patong na yung extracurricular niya, sa pagtakas sa mga babaeng gustong magconfess sa kanya, at kahit na sa simpleng paglalagay ng bimpo sa likod niya kada game. Ayaw niya nang dagdagan ang aalalahanin ni Baekhyun, kaya ginawa ni Chanyeol ang lahat para maging komportable ito lagi kapag magkasama sila. Physically man o mentally.

Sobrang lambot din kasi ng puso ni Baekhyun. Masyado siyang maraming pangarap lalo na sa lovelife niya. Mataas ang standards niya sa pag-ibig at alam na alam ni Chanyeol ‘yun. Si Chanyeol kasi, walang pakialam. Unlike Baekhyun, gusto niya lang na magawa lahat ng passion niya habang nag-eexcel sa career at studies niya. Isa ‘yun sa mga major differences nilang dalawa.

Ngayon naman, 9 years matapos ng huli nilang pagkikita, nakikita ni Chanyeol na walang nagbago at dapat ipag-alala.

Bukod sa mga trabaho at pinagkakaabalahan nila sa buhay, parang wala namang nakikita si Chanyeol na malaking pagbabago sa bestfriend niya.

Siya pa rin ‘yung dati. Si Baekhyun niya. Si Bubs.

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol. Lumalim na pala masyado ‘yung mga iniisip niya habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun. Nakanguso ito at namumula ang ilong. Naiiyak pa rin.

Napahawak si Chanyeol sa dibdib niya. Siguro nga tama si Jongin. Na may something kaya pareho silang ilang sa isa't-isa matapos nilang magkita ulit.

"Tangkad. Bakit nakatitig ka?"

Parang inahon si Chanyeol sa mga naiisip niya. Ngumiti siya kay Baekhyun. Namumula ang ilong nito at basa pa ng konti yung mata dahil sa pag-iyak.

"Wala. Ang ganda mo lang kasi kahit umiiyak."

"Ano?"

"Pero syempre mas maganda ka kapag nakangiti."

"May kailangan ka, 'no?"

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol. Binalik niya 'yung tingin niya sa screen. Ganon din si Baekhyun. Patapos na 'yung movie.

"Alam mo, Tangkad?"

"Hmm?"

"Hindi ko pa rin siya nakikita."

"Sino?"

"Yung the best person in the world."

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa bestfriend niya. "Hinanap mo ba?"

Sumagot sa kanya si Baekhyun, pero hindi pa rin siya nito tinitingnan. Pansin ni Chanyeol na para siyang lumungkot bigla. "Oo naman. Sinubukan ko pa nga isalba yung iba kong naging relationship. Naisip ko kasi noon na baka sila na 'yon, pero hindi e. Negative. Hindi ako umabot sa deadline natin. Haha."

Natahimik si Chanyeol. Hindi pa nila napag-usapan 'yun ulit mula nang magkita sila. Akala naman ni Chanyeol, null and void na yun. Ilang taon na rin kasi yung lumipas. Isa pa, baka kasi hindi naisip ni Baekhyun na seryosohin yung usapan na yun. Kaya nagulat siya sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Hindi lang pala siya ang nakaalala sa gabing ‘yun. Hindi lang pala sa utak niya sumagi.

"Ikaw?"

Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nagtagpo ang mga mata nila. Parang natigilan si Chanyeol bigla kasi tangina, ang tagal na pala mula nang matitigan niya 'yung mga matang 'yon ni Baekhyun.

Hanggang ngayon maganda pa rin. Maganda talaga.

"Chanyeol?"

Hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang tingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi." Mas lumapit si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan ni Baekhyun. Hindi rin inaalis ni Baekhyun ang tingin nito pabalik sa kanya. "Hindi ko rin nakita."

Hindi na nag-isip pa si Chanyeol. Nilapit niya ang mukha kay Baekhyun para siilin ang labi nito ng halik.

Hindi naman agad gumalaw si Chanyeol. Kahit kasi siya hindi sigurado sa ginagawa niya. Nakikiramdam siya---kahit na wala na siyang ibang ginawa kay Baekhyun kundi makiramdam mula nang magkita sila ulit---kasi alam niya na ang paghalik sa kaibigan niya nang walang consent ay mali sa lahat ng aspeto. Pero kinuha ni Chanyeol yung risk na masampal o kagalitan ni Baekhyun dahil hindi siya nag-iisip sa desisyon niya.

Nalulunod kasi si Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Dun sa mga matang simula pa lang, nagagandahan na siya. Sa mga matang hindi nagkulang sa sincerity. Sa emotions.

Isang halik. Dalawa. Tatlo. Hinintay ni Chanyeol kung magrerespond ba ang taong dahilan kung bakit sobrang bilis ng kabog ng dibdib niya ngayon. Ang taong dahilan kung bakit ilang araw, ilang linggo na siyang hindi mapakali at makatulog nang maayos sa gabi. Hinintay niya ‘yung sagot. Para malaman niya na rin kung hihinto na ba siya o hindi.

Kita ni Chanyeol ang gulat sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Nanlalaki ang mga mata nito sa gulat. Balak na sanang umtaras ni Chanyeol pero sa pangatlong subok niyang bigyan ito ng dampi ng halik sa labi, nakita niya kung paano ito pumikit at sumagot sa ginawa niya.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa bewang at itinuloy yung kiss na narealize niyang matagal na pala niyang gustong gawin.

*

Kung sana, pwede lang kurut-kurutin ni Baaekhyun yung sofa na kinauupuan niya.

Busy si Jongdae sa pagtitimpla ng kape ni inoffer nito sa kanya kanina pagdating niya. Sa totoo lang hindi na siya umiinom ng kape dahil sa bigat ng dibdib niya nitong mga nakaraang araw, pero umoo na lang siya kasi hindi niya mahanap yung dila niya nang tanungin siya ni Jongdae kung gusto niya ba nung inumin na 'yon.

It's another weekend. Kung dati hinahanap-hanap ni Baekhyun yung weekend para sa pahinga niya, pero ngayon hindi siya natutuwa. Naubusan siya ng excuse para hindi kitain si Kim Jongdae. Alam niya namang gusto lang nitong magkwento tungkol sa mga nangyayari sa kanila ni Minseok, pero gusto niya pa ring umiwas. Deep inside apologetic si Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya dahil kahit na close sila nito, hindi niya masabi yung mga nangyayari sa buhay niya ngayon.

Well, hindi naman dapat i-consider na "pangyayari" sa buhay ni Bakehyun 'yon, pero bina-bother talaga siya ng kiss nila ni Chanyeol nug gabi 'yon.

Umupo si Jongdae na walang kaalam-alam sa harapan niya. Nakapalumbaba ito at mukhang malungkot. Hindi makatingin nang diretso si Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Nagkiss kami ni Minseok."

Nabulunan si Baekhyun sa iniinom niyang kape. Kahit si Jongdae, nagulat. Tinapik-tapik nito nang marahan ang likod niya at inabutan siya ng tissue. "Uy, Baekhyun, okay ka lang?"

Kinalma ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya bago siya sumagot. "Okay na ako. Okay na."

Mukha namang nakahinga si Jongdae nang maluwag.

"Ano nga yung sinabi mo?"

"Ang sabi ko, nagkiss kami ni Minseok."

"Ano?"

"Ang sabi ko---"

"Hindi ko sinabing ulitin mo."

"Nagtanong ka kasi."

"Nagulat kasi ako. Anong nangyari? Pa'no?"

Huminga si Jongdae nang malalim. Napakamot ng ulo. Naggulo ng buhok. Para siyang hindi rin mapakali at makapaniwala sa mga ginagawa niya sa buhay niya. Aware naman siya na siya ang Marupokpok ng Taon kahit hindi sabihin sa kanya ni Baekhyun. "Tumawag kasi 'yun sakin nung nakaraan. Wala daw kasi siyang ibang matawagan. Naglasing kasi. Nag-away ata sila nung ex-wife niya tungkol sa conjugated properties."

"Tapos?"

"Ayun, pinuntahan ko. Nilocate ko yung phone niya. Lasing na lasing kasi kaya di niya na natext nang maayos sakin yung address. Di rin naman na makausap nang matino sa tawag. Kaya ako na humanap. Tapos ayon. Inuwi ko sa apartment niya. Tapos ayun, kiss."

"Elaborate."

"Tinawag niya lang ako sa pangalan ko sabay sugod mga kapatid."

Umirap si Baekhyun sa kausap. Medyo nakalimutan niya ang sitwasyon niya sa narinig. "Ang rupok naman."

"Tagal na. Martir pa. Gago. Mahal ko yung tao, eh."

"Reason ba 'yun para maging marupok?"

"Ay, ewan ko!" Tumayo si Jongdae na parang naguguluhan din. "Ang napala ko lang naman sa karupukan ko na ‘yun, maga na labi saka wasak na puso. Kaya ikaw, Baekhyun, ha. Wag ka basta-bastang magpapakiss!"

"Nabanggit ko na ba sa'yo yung usapan namin ni Chanyeol 9 years ago?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae dahil sa biglaang change of topic. Umupo siya ulit sa harap ni Baekhyun at tinungga 'yung kape niya. "Alin?"

"Yung kapag 30 na kami tapos parehong single, susubukan namin."

"Susubukan na?"

"Maging kami."

"Baekhyun, 32 na kayo."

"Alam ko."

"Lampas na kayo sa deadline. Valid pa rin ba 'yun?"

"Hindi ko alam."

"So bakit mo ba shine-share sakin ngayon 'to? May nangyari ba?"

Napayuko si Baekhyun sa sahig. Naging interesting sa kanya bigla yung tiles ng bahay ni Jongdae. "Hinalikan ako ni Chanyeol nung huli kaming nagkita."

"Ano?!"

"Hinalikan ko rin siya pabalik."

Hindi nakasagot si Jongdae.

"Alam ko dapat moment mo ‘to, Jongdae, pero hindi ko kasi magawang itago sa loob ko, eh. Naguguluhan ako.” Ginulo ni Baekhyun yung buhok niya sa stress.

“Tama ba yun, Jongdae? Feeling ko kasi, buhay pa rin ‘yung crush ko sa kanya nung first year kami."

*

: Psst

Nakakunot-noo na si Chanyeol. Kung kailan naman kailangan niya ng kausap, ng taong interesado sa chismis ng buhay niya na tipo ng kausap, saka pa hindi nagrereply si Jongin. Lunch break naman ngayon usually pero wala siyang natatanggap na sagot.

Sasabog na ‘yung puso ni Chanyeol.

: Psst hoy

: jongin sagot

: hinalikan ko si baekhyun kagabi

Wala pang limang segundo, tumunog ang notification ringtone ng cellphone ni Chanyeol. Ngayon naman ang bilis magreply ni Jongin. Chismoso talaga.

: DUDE PROUD AKO SAYO. FINALLY

“Anong proud ka diyan?” Nasapo ni Chanyeol ang noo. Sumandal siya sa swivel chair na kinauupuan niya.

: kelan nangyari?  
: Anong sinabi ni baekhyun?  
: anong ginawa mo pagkatapos?  
: kayo na ba?

“Tingnan mo ‘tong isang ‘to.” Mas lalong bumusangot si Chanyeol dahil sa pag-spam ni Jongin ng sunud-sunod na messages.

Nagdecide si Chanyeol na tumawag na lang kasi mahirap i-explain sa text, pero naunahan siya ng kaibigan niya. Sinagot niya yung tawag nang nakabusangot pa rin.

"Chanyeol, dude! CONGRATS!"

Napakaingay ni Jongin sa kabilang linya.

"Napakachismoso talaga."

"Chinismis mo sakin. Wala kang choice, pre. Panindigan mo hanggang dulo."

Natahimik si Chanyeol. Napangiti nang maliit. Ngayon na nasabi niya na sa iba, parang kahit papano gumaan yung dibdib niya. Ayaw niya na tuloy i-elaborate 'yung kwento. Nahimasmasan na siya e.

"Baba ko na yung tawag, kupal."

"Oy, wag ganon. Nabanggit mo na. Tuloy mo na."

Hindi agad nakasagot si Chanyeol.

Hindi niya alam na ang laki na ng bungisngis ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. Tama kasi siya ng dama. Meron talagang something.

"Bakit mo hinalikan?" Seryoso niyang tanong.

"Hindi ko alam."

"Dude, wag ganyan. Bawal ‘yung hindi mo alam."

Pumikit nang mariin si Chanyeol. Alam niya naman 'yun. "Basta gusto ko lang."

"Gusto mo na ano?"

"Na.. halikan si Baekhyun."

"Kasi?"

"Kasi ang ganda niya kagabi kahit umiiyak siya dun sa pinapanood naming movie?"

"Ang labo naman ng reason na 'yan. Palagi naman yata siyang maganda sa paningin mo, Chanyeol, eh."

"Palagi naman talaga siyang maganda."

"Pero pinakamaganda siya kagabi kaya mo siya hinalikan?"

"Matagal ko na siyang gusto halikan---" Napahinto si Chanyeol nang marealize niya ang sinabi niya.

Medyo iba kasi ang dating.

"O ayan, alam mo na ang sagot."

Nanahimik si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya pa ngang sabihin out loud, eh. Baka mahipan at mausog. Baka lumala.

“Ano, hindi ka pa rin aamin?”

Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol. Fine. Gagawin niya na.

"Alam mo, pakiramdam ko talaga matagal ka nang may gusto kay Baekhyun."

"Sa tingin ko rin, Jongin."

*

"Akala ko hindi ka na pupunta."

Hindi na napansin ni Baekhyun kung paano huminga nang maluwag si Chanyeol sa pagdating niya. Ilang araw din kasi silang hindi nakapag-usap.

Busy sa trabaho.

'Yun ang dinahilan. Pero hindi ibig naman ibig sabihin no'n, 'yun talaga ang dahilan.

Hindi rin maipaliwanag ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyari. Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol nung araw na 'yon, pero hindi niya mahanap sa puso niya ang galit. O inis. May gulat, oo. Pero other than that? Wala na.

Kung sabi ni Jongdae, magang labi at wasak na puso lang ang napala niya sa kiss nila ni Minseok, kay Baekhyun iba naman.

Kaba sa dibdib at mas malalang confusion ang napala niya.

Ngiti ang isinagot ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Kailan lang sila ulit nakabalik sa dati ni Chanyeol, pero ngayon ang awkward na naman nila. "Bakit naman hindi?" tanong niya.

"Dahil sa nangyari nun---"

Pinigilan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na magsalita. "Pwede bang kalimutan na lang natin 'yon?"

"Ano?"

This time, nakita na ni Baekhyun ang pagstiff ng kausap niya. Pero pinili niyang huwag pansinin.

Siguro tama na 'yung confused na si Baekhyun. Kasi humalik din naman siya pabalik. Palaisipan na sa kanya ang dahilan ng bestfriend niya kung bakit siya nito hinalikan out of the blue. Kung bakit ginawa ni Chanyeol yung matapos niyang i-brought up 'yung topic ng napag-usapan nila years ago. As if naman kasing may gusto sa kanya si Chanyeol. Ang labo naman nun.

Tapos ayun nga. He kissed back. 'Yun ang naging reason kung bakit hindi lang naging simpleng smack yung kiss na nangyari. Hindi rin passionate. Pero more on.. sweet.

Isang sweet kiss.

Yung tipo ng halik na gawa ng nag-uumapaw na feelings---kung ano man yung feelings na yun na nangibabaw sa kanilang dalawa nang mga oras na 'yon.

Kaya nga nakapagdesisyon na siya na huwag na lang muna nilang pag-usapan. O kung maaari, huwag na talagang pag-usapan. At all.

"Nadala lang tayo ng moment---uhm, ano." Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. "Kalimutan na lang kaya natin? Hindi kasi ako.. handang pag-usapan."

"Baekhyun."

Nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya sa kamay. Willing na kasi siyang magspeech. Willing na siyang linawin sa kaibigan niya yung nangyari, lalo na matapos siyang gisahin ni Jongin.

Matapos ipa-realize ni Jongin sa kanya yung mga pinaggagagwa niya.

"Bubs---"

"Paano kung mali tayo?"

"Ano?"

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. Natatakot talaga siya. Kinakabahan. Kilala niya na yung ganung ekspresyon ng mukha ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya tanga. Ayaw niya nang magbulag-bulagan doon sa obvious na ibig sabihin ng ginawa ni Chanyeol. Kilala niya na si Chanyeol dapat. Ang tagal na nilang magkaibigan. "Ganyan ‘yung mukha mo kapag gusto mong magconfess, eh." sabi niya.

Parang hindi makapaniwala 'yung ekspresyon ng mukha ni Chanyeol. "Ano---paano mo nalaman?"

"Matagal tayong naging magkaibigan. Nakikita kita kapag may nililigawan kang ib--”

“May ano?”

“Mahal kita, Chanyeol."

Kung kanina, si Chanyeol yung mahigpit ang hawak sa mga kamay ni Baekhyun, ngayon baliktad naman.

"A-ang ibig kong sabihin... Ano. Mahal kita. Kasi importante ka sakin. The second best-est person in the world, remember?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. Hindi siya makapagsalita.

"Sabi ko naman, kapag hindi ko nakita sa iba ‘yung best person in the world, susubukan ko sa'yo, di ba?"

Tumango ulit si Chanyeol.

"Pumayag ka nun, diba?"

Tango ulit.

"Single ka rin naman ngayon, di ba?"

Isa pang tango. Suminangot na si Baekhyun. "Hoy, sumagot ka naman, Tangkad." Pinalo niya si Chanyeol sa kamay. Parang tanga kasi, eh.

"O-oo!" Napalakas ng konti yung sagot ni Chanyeol kaya pareho silang napapikit sa gulat. "Oo. Kasi.. hindi ko rin nakita yung, yung para sakin."

Hindi nakasagot agad si Baekhyun. Iniisip niya pa rin kung tama 'tong gagawin niya.

Katulad ni Chanyeol. Naiisip din kasi nii Chanyeol na sugal talaga yung mangyayari. Pero kung hindi niya naman naramdaman, o narealize, mula kay Jongin na kahit paano, kahit konti, merong feelings, hindi niya naman gagawin 'to. Kaya lang nga meron. So bakit hindi.. subukan?

"Gusto mong subukan?"

Natawa silang dalawa. Sabay silang sumagot ng parehong mga salita.

Yumuko si Baekhyun. Parang nahihiya na naman. "Pasensya na. Ilang araw kong pinag-isipan 'to. Pero hanggang ngayon nagdadalawang-isip pa rin ako."

"Ako rin."

"Chanyeol, paano kung masaktan tayo?"

"Gusto ko pa ring subukan."

"Kung magkasakitan tayo?"

"Hindi naman mawawala 'yun sa relasyon, di ba?"

Ngumuso ulit si Baekhyun. "Pero ayaw kitang saktan, Tangkad."

"Ayoko rin naman saktan ka, Bubs."

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kaibigan niya at iniangat ang mukha nito para magkatitigan sila sa mata. "Hindi ko maiisipang subukan 'to kung kahit konti, wala akong nararamdaman. Mahal din kita, Baekhyun. Mahalaga ka sakin. Gusto kita laging protektahan. Gusto kitang alagaan. Gusto kitang.. halikan." Marahan siyang umiwas at napakamot ng batok kasi nahiya siya bigla. "We've searched the world enough, pwede naman sigurong subukan natin sa isa't-isa ngayon?"

"Magkaiba yung mahalaga sa mahal na talaga."

"Pero gusto kong subukan kasi pakiramdam ko, matagal na kitang gusto."

"Paano ka naman nakakasiguro?"

Parang naiinis naman si Chanyeol. Ang daming tanong nung crush niya, eh. "Bubs, matagal na kitang gustong halikan."

"Inangyan. Paulit-ulit. So crush mo ako?" Natawa si Baekhyun. Nakasimangot na kasi si Chanyeol.

"Oo. Mula dati pa yata."

"Hindi ka sure."

"Bubs. I had a crush on you dati pa. And I think masyado lang talagang malaki yung ambisyon ko noon sa mga goal ko sa buhay kaya siguro di ko napansin. Di mo napansin. Pareho tayong mataas yung pangarap, kaya di natin nabigyan ng panahon. Ng atensyon."

Natigilan si Baekhyun. "S-sandali lang." Pinilit niyang i-absorb yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Parang nakakapanibago kasi. All these years kilala niya si Chanyeol bilang isang kaibigan na sobrang importante sa kanya. Si Chanyeol 'yung tao na sobrang laki ng potensyal sa landas na gusto niyang tahakin. Pareho nilang priority 'yung mga pangarap nila, at isa 'yon sa dahilan kung bakit naging sobrang malapit sila sa isa't-isa. Kasi nagkakasundo sila sa mga gusto nila sa buhay. Kahit na maloko si Chanyeol, mataas ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Pero hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun na may isang parte pala kay Chanyeol na hindi niya nakilala sa loob ng mga taon.

Si Chanyeol.. may gusto sa kanya. Parang.. ang weird naman.

"Bakit.. bakit parang ang sure mo bigla? Ang sure mo ngayon?"

Hinawakan lang siya ni Chanyeol sa magkabilang balikat. Alam niyang napapansin ni Chanyeol ang pagkagulat niya.

"Kasi ngayon ko lang din narealize. Late receiver. Mahina signal. Walang Wi-Fi. Buffering, Bubs."

Ngayon lang.. narealize ni Chanyeol?

"Saka kasi pinaintindi sakin ng mga kaibigan natin na tama nga sila. Baekhyun, pakiramdam ko gusto nga talaga kita kahit dati pa. Masyado lang okupado 'yung utak ko sa mga pangarap natin. Pero, somewhere sa puso ko, gusto kita."

Ang bigat. Ang bigat ng mga sinabi ni Chanyeol.

Parang hindi naman 'yun kapantay ng mga balak sabihin ni Baekhyun, eh.

Sinuntok nang mahina ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa dibdib. Naiinis na naman siya. Pang-ilan na ba 'yan sa emosyon na naramdaman niya mula nang magkita sila ni Chanyeol? Magmula kanina, hindi na napirmi yung feelings niya. Paiba-iba. Kota na.

"Ang daya mo naman, eh!" Sinuntok niya ulit ito.

Hindi naiwasan ni Chanyeol ang mapangiti sa nakita niya. He just fucking confessed. Isang confession tungkol sa isang bagay na ngayon niya lang din narealize. "Bakit?"

"Sasabihin ko lang sana na crush kita. Ang daya naman. Ang bigat nung sa’yo. Hindi magkalevel yung crush at like, Tangkad.”

“Okay lang. Dun na rin papunta yun.”

“Saka may isa pa. Naiilang ako sayo kasi yung promise natin 'yung una kong naisip pagkakitang-pagkakita ko sayo."

"Then?"

"Naisip ko paano kung di ka umalis. Naisip ko single pa rin kaya ako? Naisip ko paano kung nagging tayo? Dahil sa usapan natin?"

Natawa si Chanyeol. Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun.

"Seryoso kasi, Tangkad."

"Alam ko. Marami rin akong tanong. Hindi ko alam kung anong pwedeng nangyari kung hindi ako umalis. Pero heto na ako, Bubs, oh. Heto na. Kanina pa kita kino-convince. Ayaw mo ba talaga? Nahihirapan na akong mangumbinsi. Hindi ko forte yung salestalk."

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. "Paano kung hindi kita gusto? Pressured lang ako kasi tumatanda na ako? Kasi gusto ko na magsettle down?"

"Subok lang naman, ah. Saka akala ko ba crush mo ako? Hinalikan mo ba ako pabalik dahil pressured ka lang?”

"Hindi."

"Oh."

"Saka ano.."

"Ano?"

"Saka.. gusto ko rin?"

Mapupunit na yata yung labi ni Chanyeol kakangiti. Nangangalay na talaga siya. Namumula na si Baekhyun kanina pa. Pero hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin umooo. Parang bata yung kausap niya.

"Bubs. Tumingin ka sakin."

"O, ayan."

"Titigan mo ako, tapos sabihin mo sakin nang diretso na kahit konti, kahit karampot o katiting, hindi mo ako crush at ayaw mo talagang subukan."

"Chanyeol naman. Ang tanda na natin para diyan."

"Seryoso nga. Tell me."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. Magrereklamo sana siya kasi ang unfair unfair ni Chanyeol. Gusto niya lang naman ma-make sure ang lahat. Pero bago niya pa magawa yun, bigla siyang hinalikan ni Chanyeol sa labi.

"Subukan lang natin, Bubs."

Matagal-tagal bago nakasagot si Baekhyun.

Pero pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, dahan-dahan siyang tumango at binigyan si Chanyeol ng warning look.

“Pag nagkasakitan talaga tayo, kasalanan mo, Tangkad ha.”

*

Nagkasalubong sa Café at The Eve sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun at Jongdae at Minseok. Magkaholding hands kada pair.

Nadatnan nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun yung mga kaibigan nila na may couple serving ng strawberry shortcake at strawberry smoothie sa mesa. Nagtanguan lang sina Chanyeol at Minseok. Pero yung dalawa…

“Uhm, Baekhyun, kasi ano--”

Tatayo pa lang sana si Jongdae para mag-explain pero hinawi na siya ni Baekhyun.

“Kwento ka sa susunod sa bahay ko, Jongdae ha.”

Tumango si Jongdae. Nakakahiya, nakita pa sila. Namumula siyang napatingin kay Minseok na nakatitig sa kanya magmula kanina pa at nakangiti.

Saka narealize ni Jongdae na kasama ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Nilingon niya yung dalawa at nakita silang naglalakad para i-take yung table sa bandang likod nila.

“Hoy, ikaw din---”

“Oo, kukwento ko sayo sa susunod.”

Natawa lang si Chanyeol sa mga narinig niya. Ngumisi siya sa boyfriend niya.

“Bubs. Mukhang maraming nangyari kina Jongdae at Minseok, ha?”

“Hmm. Mukha nga. Lagot sakin yun. Hindi na nagkukwento.”

Naisipan ni Chanyeol na mang-asar. “Asus. Ikaw din, maraming ikukwento, e.” sabi niya. Binato siya sa mukha ni Baekhyun ng tissue na nakuha niya sa table.

“Bubs, ikukwento mo rin ba yung kiss natin?”

“Bakit ko naman gagawin yun?! Ikaw, umayos ka nga!”

“Hindi nga, seryoso. Eh yung naiyak ka after nating magkasundo na tayo na?”

“Hindi. Ikukwento ko yung nautot ka nung nagsine tayo last week.”

“Grabe siya. Sige, kwento mo na rin yung pinagselosan mo yung cashier sa ticketing.”

Hindi nakaisip ng ganti agad si Baekhyun.

“Saka yung kiniss mo ako sa grocery kasi sabi mo nakatingin yung babae sakin.”

Napairap si Baekhyun. Bakit niya ba kasi ‘to crush? Eh si Chanyeol? Bakit niya ba nagustuhan si Baekhyun?

Ah ewan.

Basta ang haba pa ng lalakbayin nilang dalawa para lumalim yung feelings nila sa isa’t-isa.

Nagtanong yung cashier nung umorder na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa counter. “Mga sir, ano pong kukunin niyong apple pie? Double piece o single piece?”

Sabay silang sumagot. “Double piece.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> \- 10% inspired mula sa series na Theory of Love -
> 
> To NaritoKami 2019, salamat!
> 
> Sa prompter, sana nagustuhan mo at naibigay ko ang gusto mo sa kwento ito.
> 
> [ Para sa ChanBaek at sa lahat ng nagmamahal sa kanila. ]


End file.
